wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile
Crocodile was a burly, brown, female MudWing and a former member of the Talons of Peace. She had huge, brown wings and a horrible scar that pulled her lip into a strange position and made her always look like she was smiling . She was killed by Glory, who had spat RainWing venom into her eyes so they could escape the Summer Palace during the attack by the SkyWings and MudWings in The Lost Heir. Webs trusted her because she saved his life once, but she betrayed him and the Talons of Peace by spying on them for Burn's army. She appeared to be a slightly self centered dragon, as she proclaimed that she was going to "so get a promotion" at the expense of the dragonets and Webs' well being. She is most likely a Bigwings, considering her physical description. History ''The Lost Heir Crocodile was one of the members of the Talons of Peace who confronted Webs about the missing dragonets. She saved him from being mauled by Cirrus, and, therefore, gained his trust. She later appeared at prison of Queen Coral, where it was revealed that she was really a spy and an ally of Burn's army, by leading the SkyWings and MudWings to the Summer Palace of the Sea. She was killed when Glory spat her venom into her eyes. The Dark Secret It has been confirmed that Crocodile was dead, as Glory's venom hit her in the eyes and killed her instantly. Webs said that he didn't want to go back to the Talons because he was suspicious of the other Talons being infiltrators, but it is very likely that he was just saying this so he wouldn't have to admit to the Dragonets of Destiny that the Talons had turned against him due to his failure to keep them hidden. Quotes ''"I've knocked them out. They didn't see that coming. Ha!" "Why not take the chance, if it means you can go home again?" "Poor Webs. So wrong in so many ways." "Who knew that infiltrating the Talons of Peace would be so useful?" "I'm so getting a promotion." ''Trivia'' *A crocodile is a type of reptile that lives mostly in swamps. *Crocodile does not appear to be the stereotypical example of a MudWing. *She is the second dragon to die by Glory's venom, the first being Fjord. *Crocodile is the second known MudWing to join the Talons of Peace besides Asha. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CrocodileTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.23.58 PM.png|By Queen Clam Crocodile.png|By Ripnami1030 Crocodilemud.jpg|By Forsaken Feather Crying Crocodile.jpeg|By Queen Clam Crocodile Dying.jpg|By XUbiquitousx 1445027395548-601680985.jpg|By HuskyTheIcewing 1455061623958-1650526405.jpg|By Snowflake Crocodile is Best MudWing.png|By Pearlfish The SeaWing IMG 20160810 1553335 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Saltwater-Crocodile.jpg|A real crocodile References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:LH Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased